Controlled
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: Break and Gilbert are controlled into doing something. Got this idea from an episode of Fairly Oddparents. It's dumb. But that's like most of the stuff I right. Anyway... enjoy.


**A/N: **I came up with this idea while watching an episode of Fairly Oddparents.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora hearts or the characters. I also don't own Fairly Oddparents and those characters.

Gilbert: Why are we sitting here?

Break: Sharon wanted to meet us here.

Suddenly, Gilbert stands and starts stripping.

Break: What are you doing?

Gilbert: I don't know. I'm not doing this voluntarily.

Break: I'm supposed to believe someone is controlling your body?

Gilbert: Yes. Why would I strip in front of you?

Break: I don't know.

Break stands straight up as if someone pulled him up. He grew about three inches.

Break: How did that happen?

Gilbert shrinks two inches.

Gilbert: How did I shrink?

Break: At least we're the same height now.

Gilbert: I think I finished stripping.

Gilbert was down to his boxers and had finally gained control of his body.

Break: It's a good thing you stopped. I don't need to see anymore of you.

Poof

Gilbert's boxers turned into a super tight, form-fitting pair of briefs.

Gilbert: I need to get out of here.

Gilbert tries to run, but his feet were frozen to the spot.

Gilbert: I can't move. Why are you coming towards me?

Break: I don't know.

Break grabbed Gilbert and kissed him.

Gilbert: What are you doing?

Break: Apparently I'm kissing you.

Gilbert: Why?

Break: I don't know.

Gilbert's arms wrap around Break's neck.

Gilbert: Why is this happening?

Break: More importantly, how is this happening?

Gilbert: This isn't right.

Break pulls Gilbert tight against him.

Break: I like being taller than you.

Gilbert: This better be temporary.

Kiss

Gilbert's hands move into Break's hair and pull him closer. He stiffens when Break's tongue runs over his lips and his mouth. Break went stiff as his tongue slipped in Gilbert's mouth.

Gilbert: That was disgusting.

Break: How do you think I feel?

Make out

Gilbert starts removing Break's clothes. He tries to stop his hands, but nothing was working.

Gilbert: Stop me.

Break: I can't.

Gilbert: I hate this.

Break: I don't want my tongue in your mouth.

Gilbert: I want it out.

Break: As do I.

Separate

Break: Finally.

Gilbert: Not for long.

Gilbert pulls off Break's shirt and pulls him back into a kiss. Break pushes him onto the floor. Their tongues entwined as Break's hands roamed Gilbert's now smaller body. Gilbert lets out a barely audible moan that Break, of course, heard.

Break: Was that a moan?

Gilbert: What?

Break manages to pull back.

Break: You just moaned.

Gilbert: *Blush* I didn't moan.

Break: I know you did.

Gilbert: At least nothing's digging into your thigh.

Break: If I could get off you, I would. Then I'd smash your face in.

Gilbert: As if.

Make out

Gilbert's hand trails up Break's thigh and into his underwear. Break gasps as Gilbert rubs his thumb on Break's tip. Break bites Gilbert's lip to hold back a moan.

Gilbert: Ow.

Break: If you don't want bitten, let go.

Gilbert: I can't. Do you honestly think I want to be stroking your dick?

Break: Well…

Gilbert bites Break's tongue.

Break: Bastard.

Gilbert: Shut up and try to get off me.

Break: I can't.

Gilbert: Of course.

Gilbert starts slowly sliding off Break's boxers.

Break: I just thought of something that will make you feel worse.

Gilbert: What?

Break: Judging by our positions, you're going to be on the bottom.

Gilbert: We could always flip.

Flip

Break: You did that voluntarily.

Gilbert: And I'm also doing this voluntarily.

Gilbert crashes his lips against Break's and automatically shoves his tongue down Break's throat. Break lets out a moan he was so desperately trying to hold in.

Gilbert: Now who's having fun?

Break slips off Gilbert's underwear and grabs his throbbing erection. Gilbert groans loudly.

Break: That'd be you.

Living room…

Alice: Sharon-chan, what are seaweed head and the clown doing?

Sharon: Well, they were originally doing what happened in my diary, but I believe freewill has taken over by now.

FIN

**A/N: **Yeah. Not that great. I got the idea after watching Timmy the Barbarian. Rate and review if you want to.


End file.
